Bale handlers and loaders are well known to the farm equipment art. A number of these are listed in the prior art section set forth herebelow. However, these well known and conventional handling and loading constructions are inadequate for use with the new large bales. Typically, the latter measure from 4 feet by 4 feet up to 51/2 by 51/2 feet, such weighing from 1,000 to 1,500 pounds.
In order for a bale handler and loader to adequately work with bales of this size and weight, the device must be able to load the large bales on trucks, stack them outside or inside of barns (from ground level) and also, preferably, stack them sitting on end or laying on their side. It is most desirable that the bale handling be performed from the front of the tractor in order that the operator will have a clear vision of the work operation in progress at all stages. Yet further, the bale loading and handling device should be working away from (clear of) the seat and position of the tractor operator because of the magnitude of the work effort, as well as the weights being handled.
In addition, such a loader should be able to handle both hard and soft bales adequately, as well as being adjustable from the larger size of the larger bales to the relatively smaller size of the smaller bales.